english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan North
Nolan North (born October 31, 1970 in New Haven, Connecticut, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Desmond Miles in Assassin's Creed, Nathan Drake in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Wade Wilson/Deadpool in Hulk Vs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2016-2017) - Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon *Back at the Barnyard (2008) - Stumpity Joe (ep7) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep5), Chip Braverton (ep5), Dayton Knight (ep26), McQuaid (ep20), Myles Kramer (ep5), Terrified Man (ep26), Young Aengus (ep20) *Ben 10 (2006) - Henchman (ep11), Teen Attendant (ep11) *Blaze and the Monster Machines - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - Buhdeuce's Fan's Kid (ep28), Captain (ep5), Cowboy Duck (ep23), Monster (ep7), Monster (ep26), Movie Announcer (ep19), Nature Channel Narrator (ep5), Old Duck Husband (ep5), Oonski, Steven Quackberg *DreamWorks Dragons - Stoick the Vast *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - Donny, Guppa (ep8), Smek, Traffic Cone Larry (ep2), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2015) - Millworker#2 (ep73), Supervisor Hong (ep73), Weevil (ep73) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Alexander Cartwright (ep22), John Sutter (ep12), Marco Polo (ep3), Additional Voices *Fanboy & Chum Chum - Glaxnor (ep49), Thorvald (ep49) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Sven Frugengeblugen (ep15) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Harlan Moore/Snow Job (ep15) *Generator Rex (2011) - Dr. Branden Moses (ep36), Providence Soldier (ep41), Security Guard (ep36) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Gorgon (ep22), Jack Russell/Werewolf By Night, Maximus (ep22) *MAD (2011-2013) - Abin Sur (ep27), Armie Hammer (ep92), Conan (ep30), James T. Kirk (ep84), Lex Luthor (ep22), Narrations, Shrek, Steve Rogers/Captain America (ep28), Thor, Additional Voices *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep10), B-Boy (ep3), Big Balla Koala (ep8), Boy (ep3), Bug Contestant (ep10), Car (ep9), Chef Jeff (ep10), Doctor (ep9), Hunky Biker (ep9), Judge (ep8), Knight (ep9), Lipstick Horse (ep3), Pizza Slice#1 (ep20), Police (ep10), President Lincoln (ep9), Sergeant Broseph (ep20), Skunkataur#1 (ep4), Whale (ep3) *Regular Show - Centaur 2 (ep21), Dude (ep21), Host (ep21) *Rick and Morty (2014) - Scroopy Noopers (ep9) *Robot and Monster (2012) - Crikey, Booking Cop (ep12), Generic#2 (ep12), Gurgly Narrator (ep14), Hal Worth-A-Ton (ep4), Man#1 (ep16), Man#3 (ep16), Mechanical Salesman (ep4), Mr. Sreebs (ep18), Pendulum Depot (ep18), Phil (ep14), Suspect (ep12), Uncle Kuffley (ep14) *Sanjay and Craig - Chicken Chuck, Alien#1 (ep3), Announcer (ep6), Baby Richard Dickson, Barf Portion (ep8), Benjamin Franklin (ep7), Blue KO (ep4), Bo Zwang (ep2), Carnie (ep3), Casualty (ep3), Caveman (ep4), Chorus (ep2), Clark Butt (ep7), Director (ep3), Football Player (ep5), Green KO (ep4), Hector's Dad (ep8), Huggle Bunny (ep3), Judge (ep6), Mike Neck (ep7), Miller (ep5), Pageant Host (ep6), Partybot (ep5), Pris (ep5), Reporter (ep2), Security Guard (ep2), TV Announcer (ep4), Thug#2 (ep3), Tiki Host (ep6), Video Game Announcer (ep2) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Brad Chiles, TV Reporter *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010) - El-Les (ep45) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Commander Grundch (ep10), Evil Metalhead (ep6), Kraang (ep9), Kraang#1, Kraang#2, Sewer Worker (ep12) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Balder, Chemistro, Dispatch (ep4), Drone 2 (ep28), Jimmy Woo, Living Laser, Pile Driver (ep4), Scanner Drone (ep28), Scientist Supreme *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Big Player (ep62), Mauricio (ep62), Player#13 (ep62) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Metalbender Cop (ep23), Rebel Leader, Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime (2012-2013) - Smokescreen, Mining Trooper (ep56), Trooper#1 (ep46), Trooper#2 (ep64) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2015) - Gorgon (ep70), John Jameson/Man-Wolf (ep36), Maximus (ep70) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Cyclops/'Scott Summers', Berzerker/Ray Crisp, Colossus/Peter Rasputin (ep1), Doctor (ep19), Pyro/John Allerdyce *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Superboy/'Conner Kent', Superman/'Clark Kent', Carlo Bro#1 (ep24), Carlo Bro#2 (ep24), Clayface (ep27), Marvin White, Match (ep22), Police Officer (ep3), Professor Ojo, Zatara 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - KGBeast/Anatoli Knyazev, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Victor Zsasz *Hulk Vs (2009) - Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Green Lantern/'Hal Jordan', Power Ring *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Superman/'Clark Kent' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Superman/'Clark Kent' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Superman/'Clark Kent' *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - David *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Newscaster#2, Pokolistani Terrorist, Stryker's Island Guard *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Smokescreen, Skylynx *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Giant-Man/'Hank Pym' *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Giant-Man/'Hank Pym' *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby (2008) - Big Bad Wolf, Dash Hammet, Eager Young Wolf, Wolf Guard *Unstable Fables: Goldilocks and the 3 Bears (2008) - Cool Smooth Wolf, Sandy Pig, Weasel#1 *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs Hare (2008) - Reporter 1, Reporter 2, Reporter 4 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Bobby 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Bizarro, Superman/'Clark Kent' 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Mitch *Heavenly Sword (2014) - Kyo, Master Shen, Roach *TMNT (2007) - Raphael/'Nightwatcher' *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea - Farley *Dino Time - Guard#3, Morris *The Outback - Hex 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Bleach, Mr. Make *DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) - Stoick the Vast 'TV Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Superman/'Clark Kent', Alfred Pennyworth *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance - Marcus Octavius Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther - Gout Official (ep5), Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (ep5), Scott Summers/Cyclops *Uncharted: Eye of Indra (2009) - Nathan Drake 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney•Pixar Brave Read-Along Storybook and CD (2012) - Narrator *Disney Frozen Read-Along Storybook and CD (2013) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2011 (2011) - Nathan Drake 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) - Parrot 'Movies' *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Goblin Voice Performer *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Dead Parrot, Pigeon Cabbie, Seagull Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney•Pixar Brave: Storybook Deluxe (2013) - Narration *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Tony Stark/Iron Man 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *Agatha Christie: And Then There Were None (2005) - Patrick Narracott, The Harbormaster *Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express (2006) - Cyrus Hardman, Dr. Constantine, Edward Masterman *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - George Armstrong Custer, Additional Voices *Alpha Protocol (2010) - CIA, Steven Heck *Area-51 (2005) - Jack McCann *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - Salem *Assassin's Creed (2007) - Desmond Miles, Abbas Sofian *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Desmond Miles *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Desmond Miles *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Desmond Miles *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Desmond Miles *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) - Desmond Miles *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Nation Soldiers, Fire Nation Villagers *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot', Black Mask/Roman Sionis, Inmates *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006) - Additional Voices *Bratz: 4 Real (2007) - Coach, Dylan, Principal *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Male Shopkeeper *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Male Shopkeeper *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Richtofen *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Bus Driver, Bus PA, Richtofen, Survivors *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Sergeant Randall *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Marine Soldier 4 (DS), Russian Enemy 2 (DS), SAS Command (DS) *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Captain K'nuckles, Father, Mojo Jojo *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Conan (2007) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Dr. N. Gin *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Dingodile (DS), Dr. N. Gin, Tiny Tiger (DS), Additional Voices *CSI:NY: The Game (2008) - Bill Travers, Jamaica Zambrano, Paul Jennings *DOTA 2 - Brewmaster, Keeper of the Light, Lone Druid, Lycan, Ogre Magi, Troll Warlord *Dark Sector (2008) - Civilians, Soldiers *Dark Void (2010) - Survivors, Will *Deadpool (2013) - Deadpool *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Corncob King, Ratpoo, Trahn *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Rocket Raccoon *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Rocket Raccoon *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2004) - Fish *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Eirik, Godwin, Ruck *DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - Stoick *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Baboon Goon#1, Gorilla Goon#1 *DreamWorks Shrek: SuperSlam (2005) - Quasimodo *Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) - The Mexican *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: Regeneration (2005) - Male Deadite 2, Male Deadite 3, Male Deadite 4 *Fable II (2008) - Male Hero *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Gamma 3 Soldier, Jace Stratton, KR Pilot#3 *God of War (2005) - Hades, Fisherman, Greek Soldier *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Human Male *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Halo 3 (2007) - Marines *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - LCpl Kojo "Romeo" Agu *Halo Wars (2009) - Sergeant John Forge, Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Sergeant John Forge *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - Additional Voices *InFamous - Pedestrian *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Atomic Green Lantern, Atomic Joker *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Zod *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Mak Pra, Red 6, Venator Captain *Knights Contract (2011) - Minukelsus *Lair - Wingman *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Adventure Core, General Zod, Lord Business *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Dodgson *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Damage Control *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Deadpool, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Green Goblin, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Vulture *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Boromir, Incidental Orcs *LittleBigPlanet 3 - Marlon Random *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - Joe, Narrator *Mafia II - Alberto Clemente, Civilians, Gangsters *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Ghost Rider, Hawkeye *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Colossus *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Deadpool, Pirate Deadpool, Tombstone *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - AIM Agent 1, Asgardians, Civilian 1, Fireman 1, Frost Giants, James Rhodes/War Machine, Shield Soldier 1, US Agent *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Deadpool *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Darlok Emperor, Sakkra Emperor (Announced) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs, The Black Hand *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - FactoryBots *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island - Crab Refugee 02, Crab Soldier 01, Crab Soldier 02 *Painkiller: Overdose - Belial *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Captured Pirate#3, Don Carrera De La Vega, Redcoat *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Nathan Drake *PlayStation Move Heroes - Deathbot *Portal 2 (2011) - Cores, Detective Turrets *Power Rangers: Super Legends - Goldar, Operation Overdrive Red Ranger *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Prince of Persia (2008) - The Prince *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Rage - Additional Voices *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (2007) - Multiplayer Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Nefarious Trooper, Sigmund *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - Roland Mallery *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Pytheas *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Vandal *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - Commando 2, Pilot 2 *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - Gorman *SWAT 4 - SWAT Officer Tony "Subway" Girard *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate - SWAT Officer Tony "Subway" Girard *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices, Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - The President of the United States *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Shadow Complex - Jason Fleming *Singularity - James Devlin *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Dune Bug *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time - Announcer, El Jeffe, La Paradox *Space Chimps - Additional Voices *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Capt. Martin Walker *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Deadpool *Spider-Man 3 - Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! - Gill Hammerstein, Various Male *SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jedi Consular Male, Harez Bant, Lord Qet, Nokril, Traga un-Vhol *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Jedi Consular Male, B-3G9 *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Jedi Consular Male *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Jedi Consular Male *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Jedi Consular Male, Sergeant Doi, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jedi Consular Male *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Jedi Consular Male *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Dominic Maddox *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *TMNT - Raphael *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Stinky *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - August *Team Fortress 2 - Blutarch Mann, Bombinomicon, Merasmus, Redmond Mann, Zepheniah Mann *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Kraang *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Kraang *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Leonardo, Shredder, Splinter *Terminator Salvation - Dobkin *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Dr. Alistaire Smythe, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Members, Green Goblin/Harry Osborn, Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena - Guard *The Darkness (2007) - Nino Moretti, Young Jackie *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - David *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest - Evil Human Officer 2, Gondorian Officer 2 *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Lorien Archer Unit, Lorien Warrior Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Captain Carthaen, Glorfindel *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Eradan *The Outfit (2006) - Allied Troops, Resistance Fighter *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur - Le Crochet, Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Titanfall (2014) - Hammond *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Dark of the Moon - Reynolds, Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Brawl, Bruticus, Cliffjumper *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Sideswipe, Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots - Generic Decepticon 1, Sideswipe *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons - Generic Decepticon 1, Sideswipe *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Bruticus, Cliffjumper *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Brawl, Additional Voices *Tron: Evolution (2010) - Behemoth, Generic Male, Sentries *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - Blaze *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue - Duncan, Karlos, Snappy *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan - Karlos, Snappy *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Nathan Drake *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Nathan Drake, Jose Parrot *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Nathan Drake *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Nathan Drake *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Nathan Drake *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Bishop *Watchmen: The End is Nigh - Additional Voices *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Kairoz *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Adrian's Dad, Cyclops/Scott Summers, Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Voices *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Superboy/'Conner Kent', Superman/Clark Kent 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape 3 - Computer Voice, Dr. Tomoki *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica - Alfman Uranous, Shun *Armored Core: Verdict Day - CPU Voice *Armored Core 4 - Sherring, VIP *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Mr. Champloo, Chewie, Cholo, Churro *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Vossler *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - GC Soldier *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Isaac, Guards, Lt. General Wolgainer, Neylern Soldier, PMB Soldier *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Densei, Byakko Disciple *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey - Soldier *MadWorld - Operator B, Master Father (Francis), Yokozuna Daisangen *Maximo vs. Army of Zin (2004) - Bandit, Baron, Baron's Guard *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Ocean of Gossip - Co-Host *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Captain, Elf Soldier, Soldier *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - The Masked Man *Odin Sphere - Brom, Edmund, Onyx, Skuldi *Operation Darkness - The Needle, U.S. Army Soldier *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Vashyron *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Adil, Operator *Trauma Team - CR-S01 *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Cyrus, Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Jajamos Jar, Shamori *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Cyrus *Yakuza - Additional Voices Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Commercials' *Playstation 3: Long Live Play Michael - Nathan Drake *Subway: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Nathan Drake 'Trailers' *Deadpool - Deadpool/Wade Wilson Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (313) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (36) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors